cawfandomcom-20200216-history
List of BYU Season I episodes
Here are the results of all the episodes that occur in the first season of BYU, eventually leading to Vendetta 2007, its first-ever click-per-view (CPV) mega-event . BYU Episode 1 Date: March 14, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * Sypher and Vincent were the last two men standing; therefore, they would face off to determine the first-ever BYU World Heavyweight Champion at BYU Episode 2. *'s:' - solo elimination (worth 1 point); a: - assisted elimination (worth 0.5 point) BYU Episode 2 Date: March 22, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * Mr. Mammot and H.I.M. defeated The Rizzo Brothers (Harry and Chris) in the first of 4 first-round qualifying matches of the BYU World Tag Team Championship tournament. : Shadow M.C. and Juvy were brawling in the parking lot. * C.J. Hawkins defeated Steve Lewallen. : After the match, A+ back-attacked Hawkins. * Sypher defeated Vincent to become the first-ever BYU World Heavyweight Champion. BYU Episode 3 Date: April 2, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * The Collins Brothers (Brandon and Brent) defeated Heavy-D. and Lee Masters in the second of 4 first-round qualifying matches of the BYU World Tag Team Championship tournament. * Slayer defeated The Tormentor. * Christopher Helmsley defeated Travis in a no-disqualification match. * Anarchy vs. Brandon Moore went into a no-contest due to interference from Big D.. BYU Episode 4 Date: April 18, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * Genesis (Scorpion and Skull) defeated Scuby and Exile in the third of 4 first-round qualifying matches of the BYU World Tag Team Championship tournament. * Greg Hearst defeated C.J. Hawkins with interference from A+. * HanZ0 defeated Juvy with interference from Shadow M.C.. * Sypher defeated Wrath to retain the BYU World Heavyweight Championship. : After the match, Vincent stares off at Sypher. BYU Episode 5 Date: April 26, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey : Before the show started, Juvy massacred Shadow M.C. in the entrance ramp. * Slayer and Bia Mysterio defeated The Wannamaker Brothers (John and Mike) in the fourth and final of 4 first-round qualifying matches of the BYU World Tag Team Championship tournament. * Anarchy vs. Big D. went into a no-contest due to interference from Brandon Moore. * Bryan Vanderpool defeated A+ with interference from C.J. Hawkins. * Sypher and Vincent defeated The Rizzo Brothers. : After the match, Vincent back-attacked Sypher with The Invincible BYU Episode 6 Date: May 9, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * The Collins Brothers defeated Mr. Mammot and H.I.M. in the first semifinal match of the BYU World Tag Team Championship tournament. * Mike Angel defeated Exile. * Christopher Helmsley defeated Lee Masters. : After the match, Psyko Edge back-attacked Helmsley. * Juvy and Big D. defeated Shadow M.C. and Brandon Moore. BYU Episode 7 Date: May 15, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey : Before the show started, Juvy and Big D. made a statement by massacring commentator Michael Williams on their way before Vendetta. J.D. Cage took Williams' place as play-by-play commentator ever since. * Slayer and Bia Mysterio defeated Genesis in the second semifinal match of the BYU World Tag Team Championship tournament. * C.J. Hawkins and Christopher Helmsley defeated A+ and Psyko Edge. * M.T. Wallet defeated H.I.M.. * Vincent defeated Brent Collins. BYU Vendetta 2007 * See BYU Vendetta.